Wolf 2: Characters
There are a load of characters in this game that are very interesting fellows to follow. Most are US ressistence fighters BJ meets in his quests, and others are Nazis. So, let's get to know them. BJ Blazkowicz Good Ol' BJ is back. His final battle with Deathshead during the climatic events of The New Order had left him badly injured and as his Kreisau Circle friends were trying to save him, he slips into a coma which lasted for 5 months. He awakens only to find that the Nazi U-Boat (Eva's Hammer) is under attack by an elite Nazi force led by Frau Engel (who's now a General), BJ must save Eva's Hammer and aid his friends in this latest attack. But as he turns himself into the Nazis on Frau Engel's airship: the Ausmerzer he witnesses Engel's killing of Caroline Becker, as he releases the Eva's Hammer from the Ausmerzer and clears the recently known Section F from the Nazis. He wants to honor Caroline's last wish: Liberate the United States of America from Nazi Occupation. But other challenges await him: his ailing body, his own family affairs and Anya bearing his children. Anya Oliwa The one time nurse for her family's mental hospital who was saved by BJ during The New Order. But as the 2 were finding the Kreisau Circle in Berlin, they developed a deep relationship. Anya then became the KC's intel officer, giving BJ important information on his missions. Captured by Frau Engel along with some of other BJ's friends, they escape thanks to BJ, but as BJ goes on to defeat Deathshead, she and the other KC members came back for BJ as he was badly hurt. During BJ's coma, Anya discovers that she is pregnant with BJ. Along with trying to help her injured boyfriend, she will continue to aid the Kreisau Circle. Fergus Reid A former pilot of Britain's Royal Air Force. He was a part of the botched OSA mission in 1946 to assassinate Deathshead, as BJ chose Wyatt to become Deathshead's latest victim of his inhumane experiments the 2 men along with Prendergast escape from Deathshead's compound. Fergus joined resistance groups soon after the Nazis' victory in World War 2. By 1960 he was captured and imprisoned in Eisenwald Prison for several months until he was rescued by BJ. He then rejoined the Kreisau Circle and in some missions aided BJ. As Frau Engel attack Eva's Hammer, she captures Caroline Becker as well as Fergus. After killing Caroline, Engel would kill Fergus but was stopped by her daughter: Sigrun and Engel only managed to chop off his right arm which Set Roth would replace with a mechanical arm that would often times malfunction on Fergus. He also takes a liking to a woman in the Kreisau Circle named Maria, but is skiddish about actually expressing his feelings for her. Probst Wyatt the 3rd A former Pilot of the United States Air Force. He was a part of the botched OSA mission in 1946 to assassinate Deathshead, as BJ chose Fergus to become Deathshead's latest victim of his inhumane experiments the 2 men along with Prendergast escape from Deathshead's compound. Wyatt joined resistance groups soon after the Nazi's victory in World War 2. By 1960, he was captured and imprisoned in Eisenwald Prison for several months until he was rescued by BJ. He then rejoined the Kreisau Circle and aided BJ on a few of his missions. As Frau Engel attacks the Eva's hammer, she captures Caroline Becker as well as Wyatt. After killing Caroline, Engel would kill Wyatt but was stopped by her daughter: Sigrun and only managed to leave a big cut on his right ear and face (causing his ear to ring painfully for a while). As Wyatt would look into a box of stuff from his friend J he would also stumble onto a packet of Strawberry scented stickers which had hallucinogenic drugs on them, he then becomes addicted to them and talk very strangely. Set Roth One of the last remaining members of the secret religious group Da'at Yichud. A master engineer and doctor, he was captured and imprisoned in Belica Labor Camp. As BJ infiltrates the camp, Set reluctantly helps BJ as the 2 men aided the escape of the laborers at the camp, he then joins the Kreisau Circle. Set along with Anya and Bombate were captured by Frau Engel during her raid on the Berlin headquarters and was brought to Deathshead's compound. BJ found them as they tried to escape. After BJ's defeat of Deathshead, they go back to assist BJ (who was badly injured) and he attends to BJ's injuries. Not much of a fighter, Set will do anything in his capabilities to help the Kreisau Circle. Maz Hass The mysterious member of the Kreisau Circle who has the disfigured head. He cares deeply for his surrogate family (the Kreisau Circle) while still having the mindset of a child. He still holds a disliking for violence despite him developing a fighting spirit (as his surrogate father Klaus Kreutz told him), along with his liking for toys, he also likes animals as he has adopted a Pig as a pet. Bombate A native ofd Southern Africa, he went on to fight the Nazis who were invading the country shortly after the war. He was eventually captured and imprisoned in the Belica Labor Camp. As BJ infiltrated the camp, the laborers (including Set and Bombate) escaped and joined the Kreisau Circle. Bombate along with Anya and Set were captured by Frau Engel during her raid on the KC headquarters in Berlin and were brought to Deathshead's compound, they were trying to escape until BJ came to find them. Bombate along with the other KC members found BJ after the latter defeated Deathshead. A good friend of BJ. Bombate will do anything to help BJ and the KC. Irene "Frau" Engel The former leader of the Nazi women's division. In the time between The New Order and The New Colossus, she has been promoted to General by the Fuhrer himself and is now given the task of apprehending BJ (known throughout the Nazi controlled world as "Terror-Billy") Obsessive, Engel will stop at absolutely nothing to make sure she achieves her goal, and to rid the world of the resistance that endangers Nazi Germany's way of life. Sigrun Engel Frau Engel's daughter. An unwilling member of her mother's elite force to capture BJ, she saves both BJ and whoever is alive after 1946 and even joins the Kreisau Circle. Sigrun has a rocky relationship with her mother as she likes to indulge her sweet tooth (as in eating sugary foods) and even writes some things in her diary which goes against Nazi beliefs, the very things which her mother greatly disapproves. She also likes to listen to music, especially if she feels upset. Grace Walker The leader of the African-American Civil Rights group called the Black Revolutionary Front and Caroline's loast known contact. Grace was once accused of a murder of a person, and who defended her was a white man named Nathan Caldwell (AKA Super Spesh) the case was thrown out when it turned out that the person killed was a rogue FBI agent. As the USA fell to the Nazis, Grace turned the Black Revolutionary Front into an American rebel faction that is HQed at the top Penthouse of the Empire State Building in the ruins of New York. As BJ helps her group, she joins the Kreisau Circle and helps them gather up other rebels in the US to join their cause. She has a disdain for Nazis, a cynical attitude towards Europeans and has a baby girl named Abby. Nathan "Super Spesh" Caldwell A lawyer who defended Grace in her trial and the son of a Diner owner and avid conspiracy theorist. Nathan defended Grace when she was accused of murder. He successfully defended her as evidence pointed that it was a rogue FBI agent. He quit the lawyer before the Nazis won WW2 and is allowed to join Grace's Black Revolutionary Front. As a member of the BRF, he became like his father and got into the Conspiracy Theories his father followed and even turned his Father's Diner in his native Roswell as a front for the theories and the search for aliens. Spesh along with the rest of Grace's group joins the Kreisau Circle. He is so deep into the Conspiracy Theories that he would refuse to believe that anything he believes was created by aliens were in fact created by humans. Horton Boone A rebellious southerner, Horton leads an American rebel faction in the ruins of New Orleans. During the war, Horton was accused of spreading communist propaganda and avoiding the draft, believing that the war was just to value the rich and just leaving the working class of America to die on the battlefield. But as the Nazis conquer the US, he not only formed his rebel faction, but also made connections with other rebel factions across the US. BJ must be very persuasive in order for Horton to join his cause. He also makes his very own Whiskey and makes people drink it as he goes to what his mother says to "Not trust anybody who can't handle his Whiskey." Jacques "Paris Jack" Leroy One of the members of Horton's rebel faction. Paris was born on the streets of pre-war New Orleans and has developed a love for the city's fame for Jazz Music as he learned to play the Clarinet since his childhood. As he got older, he became a mechanical engineer and can tamper anything mechanical as he has captured a Panzerhund and turned into a serious weapon of revolution. He has a disdain for school (believing it teaches people to be slaves) and for drugs (as he thinks music is a better way to be happy) Mary Sue "Professor" Ellington Another member of Horton's rebel faction. Little is known about her during the Pre-War USA, but as the Nazis occupy America she has developed exceptional marksman skills as Horton says she can see a speck of dirt on a cow's butt. Rip & Zofia Blazkowicz BJ's parents. Rip is a failed businessman who would often times take his frustration out on BJ as well as his wife: Zofia. Zofia is from Poland who came from a Jewish family. During BJ's childhood. His father would often times come home with much anger and would also blame Zofia and even BJ for his failing business, to Rip his reutation and his family name was important above all else (even his own wife and son) with his mother Zofia defending and consoling him after one of his father's fits. One time, Rip came home only to slap his wife unconscious and make BJ shoot and kill thier dog: Bessie which the former would refuse and forcing Rip to kill it himself. BJ's relationship with his father would go beyond the point of no return as he joined the military during the war, as the Nazis occupy the USA Rip would betray Zofia and give her off to the Nazis to a concentration camp in New Mexico and as a toekn of his cooperation the Nazis reward Rip a 2,000 acre ranch near Forney Lake. Joseph Stallion A Fromer pro Football player who played for the Springfield Firbirds and his great Football abiliites have his fans name him "Gunslinger Joe". That is until the Nazis won the war, he joined his father to form a rebel group against the Nazis, but both he and his father were captured by a Nazi commander named Metze. Joe himself was forced to play in a rigged Soccer game against Nazi Germany's finest players. Not wanting to play by the Nazis rules, he showed the Nazi Soccer players what he was made of by playing like he used to. But this was met with immediate reaction by Metze as he threw Joe back into jail and waiting for dissection. Once he hears from a prisoner that the US is beginning a revolution, he decides to join him, hoping that this will help him find revenge on Metze. Jessica Valiant A former agent of the OSA. Jessica's brilliant silent killing talents have nabbed her the nickname "Agent Silent Death". She and her husband Jack were very prominent in both the British Agency as well as the OSA. But in 1946, another agent Chuck Lorentz (who happens to be a secret Nazi Spy) captured and killed her husband. After the Nazis won the war, Jessica went into exile in Sao Paolo and even developed a minor addiction for alcohol. But, a mysterious organization named the Crimson Bulldogs sent her envolopes which contain the information regarding to lorentz and other Nazi commanders that are responsible for the death of her husband. She gears up to head for Nazi Occupied USA and to assassinate her husband's killers. Gerald Wilkins A former Captain for the US Army. Gerald did what he had to do on the frontlines of World War 2. He became a leadeer of a dangerous rebel group when the Nazis won the war and took over the US, he and his group are now in Alaska to try to stop a top secret Nazi project called "Black Sun" which is to use a orbiting laser weapon which can be the Nazis' ultimate weapon against the American Rebel groups. Just to let everybody know that I have asked Anya, Fergus and Wyatt to help me with this guide. Fergus will do the Notes, Wyatt will help me with tips and Anya will help me with some Caution during some parts of the game.